dyspraxixfandomcom-20200214-history
Woolly Jim
Wooly Jim is the lead vocalist of Dyspraxix. While his time with the band was short lived before deciding to go solo, he undoubtedly played an important role in the forming of Dyspraxix into the band we all know and love today. * He is most well known for his remarkable performance in The Great Pain Inside (And Outside), which has garnered over 100 views on YouTube. Early Life and Upbringing * Wooly Jim (real name James Dudley-Woolworth) was born in the Lancashire (now Merseyside) town of St. Helens on May 10th, 1964 into a working class family * James' father, James Woolworth Sr, died when he was just three years old. He was crushed by a piece of glass at his place of work, Pilkington's glass works. * His mother raised him on a farm, where he learned to herd sheep. To help support his mother he would often take wool to Liverpool to sell. This is where he got his nickname "Wooly Jim". *After failing every exam he ever had and not even going to primary school, Jim ended up inheriting his mother's farm at age 30, after working on it for his whole life. He was a quiet child and an even quieter man. *After he inherited the farm, he sold it for £15 With this £15, he bought an old broken van that he lives in to this day Career He fixed it up over the course of the next few years, earning his keep as both a lounge singer at bars and as a part-time sheepherder *By 2003, he had accumulated enough wealth to buy a Windows XP computer, the very same computer he uses in his music today. *He carried on with this process until one fateful night in early 2018. At an open mic night in a bar in Bournemouth, Jim saw a reserved twenty-something guitarist of the alias "Chespin" perform. *"I was blown away"Wooly said "When I saw her perform, I knew I just needed to collaborate with her on a musical project. Her approach to guitar was so unique, man". After Jim had performed a karaoke rendition of "All Star", the two started talking, both praising each other's talent. *The two agreed to work on a song together, which they recorded in Jim's van. *"It was awfully cramped in there" Chespin reminisced "but it had atmosphere, y'know? I brought my guitar with me, a cheap black Yamaha guitar. 'You got an instrument?' I asked him. He started digging around through his van, and he found this old, archaic keyboard. God, it must have been 20 years old at least. I expected him to play something, y'know, I thought he would have some sort of musical prowess, atleast. Maybe a chord or two. Instead, he just played a backing track. That's when I realised he had no musical ability. But the thing was funky, damn it had some groove! He asked me for some lyrics, and I just wrote some surreal stuff, which I thought was pretty crap, but he loved it. Instead of a guitar on the track, I opted for playing a harmonica, which I had just bought the previous day. Musical history was made that day". After the two had released their first track "The Great Pain Inside (and Outside)", they employed Bassist Jimmy Fivetoans and Drummer Munsie Mackenzie. The band then went onto record their first ep and toured around the country.